Baby Thundercats 2011
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Here is another Baby Thundercats. During a peaceful time on modern third earth. They all play and live together. They have a lot of fun and learn about growing up.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the characters

Baby Panthro: He is the biggest baby. He is very strong. He doesn't like water. He tends to be a bit of a cry baby. He loves helping with the baking and cooking. He can be a bit of roughhouser but is very gentle and kind deep down. Panthro wears a a diaper, a dark red shirt with a blue stripe. Later he wears a pair of yellow training underwear with frog on it.

Baby Tygra: He is the second oldest and helps his friends. He tends to be full of pride and rarely admits when he is afraid or wrong. There are times where he swallows his pride asks for help when he needs it. He is also kind and caring. He often plays with Cheetara and Lion-o. Tygra wears a diaper and a green camo shirt. Later he wears a pair of green training underwear with a blue T-Rex on it.

Baby Cheetara: She is one of the older babies and the fastest. She loves to jump rope, play hopscotch and her favorite game is tag. She has a doll call Mitzi which is her favorite toy. She is patience and understanding. She loves going to magic shows and often plays with Tygra. Cheetara wears a diaper and an yellow shirt with a day an orange flower on it. Later she wears a pair of pink polka dot training underwear.

Baby Lion-O: He is one of the oldest and the leader of the babies. He can lose his temper real easy but is very kind hearted. He shows a great deal of patience and understanding. He enjoys helping others out. He has a plush lion called Thunder-lion. He often plays with Tygra and Pumyra. He also enjoys playing with the babies' pet a kitten like creature called Snarf. Lion-o wears a diaper and light blue shirt with the Thundercats' symbol on it. Later he wears a pair of Blue training underwear with a lion on it.

Baby Pumyra: She is a fine young baby and very smart. She dreams of being a doctor and very protective of her friends. She is a bit of a daddy's girl with Jaga. She is very brave and quite strong willed. She often plays with Lion-o. She sleeps with a butterfly shaped night light because she is scared of the dark. She has a doll call Lyra. Pumyra wears a diaper and purple shirt with yellow butterfly on it. She later wears a pair of purple training under wear with a star on it.

Baby Wilykit and Wilykat: This brother and sister duo are the youngest. They are very clever and can figure out a quick solution. They love sweets. Wilykat is slightly older than his sister. But his sister is bit more mature. Wilykat's favorite thing is his lime green baby blanket. While Wilykit's favorite thing is a plush elephant called Allen. Wilykat wears a diaper with a yellow t-shirt with a green stripe. Wilykit wears a diaper and a pink shirt with a pink heart on it. Later Wilykat wears a pair of red train underwear with stripes. Wilykit later wears a pair of hot pink training underwear with blue flower on it.

Kitten Snarf: Snarf is the babies pet. He is well behaved and loves to play with them. He is very affectionate and gentle. He often sleeps in his own bed or jumps from bed to bed at night in the kids room. Or sleeps on one of the beds each on a different night. The one thing Snarf doesn't like is going to the vet.

Jaga: He is the babies main care giver makes sure they stay happy and healthy. He gives them advise and tries to help them out of problem and understand right from wrong. He wears a Blue shirt with white stripes and a pair of jeans and white tennis shoes.

Lynx-o: He's one of Jaga's friends. He sometimes assists in caring for the babies. Even though he's blind he is willing to listen to them when they need help. He sometimes can be quick to understand the heart of situation and see it from the kids point of view. He wears a solid red shirt and wears black pants and brown loafers.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1.1 Pet to the vet

The babies were playing. Lion-o and Pumyra were playing with their pet Snarf. Snarf was enjoying the attention. Tygra and Cheetara were also playing a game. While Panthro, Wilykat and Wilykit were drawing.

"Little ones I would like you to play outside for a while you could use some fresh air," Jaga said.

"Can Snarf come with us?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course Lion-o, just remember to keep an eye on him." Jaga said.

The babies began to play outside.

Lion-o got a stick waved it around for Snarf who began to play. Lion-o began to laugh. "Snarf is so much fun," Lion-o said.

"You said it," Tygra said. "I love Snarf." he said.

"When Jaga brought him in boy we were surprised." Cheetara said.

"Yes we were now Snarf is big part of our games and fun." Panthro said.

"We love Snarf," Wilykat and Wilykit said.

"Yes and he loves us." Pumyra said.

The kids loved to play with there kitten like creature Snarf.

Snarf soon began to play chase with the kids.

"Little one's come inside, it's time for lunch," Jaga called.

The kids came inside and began to eat.

Snarf sneezed and Lion-o looked at him. "Jaga I think Snarf sneezed." Lion-o said.

"Everyone sneezes sometimes Lion-o, I'm sure he's going to be fine, but we'll keep an eye on him to see if he's okay." Jaga said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Later that day Snarf was laying in bed. "Snarf would you like to play?" Lion-o said.

Snarf just sneezed and made a cough like sound and didn't move.

"Jaga!" Lion-o said.

"What is it Lion-o?" Jaga asked.

"Something's wrong with Snarf, he sneezing again and he coughed and doesn't want to get out of bed." Lion-o said.

"Yeah," Tygra said.

"I think he's sick," Cheetara said.

"I agree, let's take him to the vet," Jaga said.

"What's a vet?" the kids asked.

"A vet is doctor for pets." Jaga said.

"Oh," They said.

"Can I go with you?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course Lion-o I bet Snarf would like your company," Jaga said.

So they took Snarf to the vet.

"Okay, now let's look at your pet." the vet said.

"His name is Snarf." Lion-o said.

"Hello, Snarf." the vet said.

He listened to Snarf's chest, felt his stomach, looked in his ears, looked in his eyes, looked at his nose and throat then took his temperature. "Okay I know what's wrong with Snarf," the vet said.

"What's wrong with him?" Lion-o asked.

"He just has a cold," the vet said.

"A cold?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes Lion-o you and the others had colds before," Jaga said.

"So Snarf will be okay?' Lion-o asked.

"Yes Snarf will be fine." the vet said. "He just needs a lot of rest and plenty of water to drink." he said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

"Try not to kiss him you'll catch his cold." the vet said.

"AWE!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o and the other kids placed a warm blanket in Snarf's bed and placed his favorite toy in with him. They made sure he stayed warm and comfortable.

They gave him food and water. They didn't make him play but let him rest.

The next day Snarf was running around and playing.

"Snarf's all better." Lion-o said.

"He sure is because you kids took such good care of him." Jaga said.

All the kids gave him a big kiss.

* * *

Chapter 1.2 Lost

"Okay little ones we are going to the mall today so make sure you stay close," Jaga said.

So the cubs followed Jaga inside to see the mall. "There are many stores in the mall and it is very big so you might get lost. If you get lost ask someone who works here they are the animals with name tags and uniforms. Tell them you are lost then they will bring you to the lost child center and they will make announcement and I will know where to find you." Jaga said. "Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes Jaga." They said.

The cubs started to follow Jaga and when they went through a crowd Lion-o got separated from the others. Once Lion-o got out of the crowd he could not see Jaga or the others anymore.

"Jaga? Where are you?" He said. Lion-o now knew he was lost so he went into a store and saw a worker.

"Hello little boy," the worker said.

"Jaga my friends and I went through a crowd and I got lost." Lion-o said.

"Don't worry we'll help." The worker said. He took Lion-o to the lost child center,

Lion-o told the worker there his name.

Jaga has just noticed Lion-o was missing when they were headed for the food court. Then an announcement came over the speaker. Jaga took the others to the lost child center. There was Lion-o and he ran up to Jaga and hugged him. Lion-o told him how he got lost when they went through the crowd.

"Well I'm proud that you listened," Jaga said.

They had lunch then finished shopping. After they finished shopping they went out for ice cream.

Lion-o didn't want to get lost again.


End file.
